Gardevoir and her trainer
by Robin.exe
Summary: HumanxPokemon. sorry for the bad title can't think straight when I am half awake. Sum: Gardevoir after getting attracted to her own trainer ever since as Ralts and Kirlia, was going into her mating season and know who could help her. LEMON WARNING:Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, This is my first real Lemon for Pokemon along with the fact that I get the weirdest ideas when I am very tired or half awake, so I do hope you enjoy the story. This is to get my writing drive going again and before doing Pokegirl's request so this is mostly a practice run to see what I could do with Pokemon. This is a GardevoirxHuman lemon along with Gardevoir being anthro I think (barely staying awake) I will admit, they will be mistakes probably so enjoy the best you can. Enjoy! **

**Reply to comments: Don't worry Pokegirl your request is up next, though I am still new to lemon stories/M rated fics. So I don't know much about the suggestions you mention but I will do my best to make the story good. And yeah, I think I will try and make the lemons scenes a bit longer as well.**

**Though I might make more stories based off from this also, and probably a sequeal depending if the view counter hits 1000 or 1500. Since I have other stories to work on. Though the pokemon's might be more anthro's ^^; so it won't feel arkward for me XD After your request I might make one with Lucario...Though not sure about how to go about it eheh...**

**To Asd: Wow really0_o huh lol. Well, this story originally was just going to be a one shot. So nothing really planned, unless others want to see this story continuing...As for Eggs? Ehhh...not really sure if I am or not going to. But we'll see how many people want to see more of this. Saving it on you PC lol wow. I didn't realize how much you like it XD Though I would like to read your version of this idea thuogh.**

**To Jep: The Pokemon mystery dungeon request Pokegirl asked me to do is now in the making lol.**

**To Pokegirl: Hm thats true, you know what forget it XD I'll do one male and one female and see how that turns out.**

**For all replies asking for squeal to this. As I said above if the view count gets to 1000 or 1500 I might make another and for you guys, I do have plans for more of Gardevoir. Lucario might be a bit tricky, since I'm not sure if it will be either female or male. So will just have to see what happens, till then. Untill these pokemon lemon types reach 1000 or 1500 views. I will make another okay ^^...I do have other stories to do, like Hanyou Naruto (really need to update that and then stick with one shots, since I do better with them lol) except for this other Naruto lemon type story I have in mind, sort of a side story to Hanyou Naruto.**

**Any way, untill then Pokegirl your request, might get posted tonight or tomorrow. Ehh...How about we stick with one on ones for now okay? I don't think I will feel comfortable doing about three different characters at once ^_^;**

**XXX**

Gardevoir and her trainer.

She has been getting very vivid dreams, very erotic dreams of her own Trainer! This is how it all happened it was a very normal day for her. Battling strong trainers in solo battles and team battles with her Trainer's other Pokemon. Well she usually calls her trainer Master, ever since he saved her life as a Ralts. Who almost drowned in a river after trying to forge for some food to eat, along with tripping over the small hill top that nestle near the river bank. Her master, a young, strong male trainer around to be eighteen years old jumped into the river and came to her rescue! Since then after the boy grabbed her and pulled her to shore, taking the entire week to get her back to full health along with restoring her back to 100% strength.

From that day on she vowed to repay him in some way or any means possible. That's when the dreams started. It was after she evolved into a Kirlia after a gruesome battle against one of the Team Aqua or Magma…She didn't know which, since their uniforms were ridicules! Since then, she been sneaking some peaks and following her trainer every time he would get change, or takes a shower. Along with her trying hard not to get caught by him for when she watches him, or follow him. But alas…She knew it wouldn't be healthy for a Pokemon to fall in love with her master/trainer…Though she would chat with his other Pokemon partners and was surprised how much they praise for the boy! Especially Blaziken, of course she knew the starter Pokemon spent the most with their trainer, but the way he trained them and help them along with helping them with problems. Is what got Kirlia to get more attracted to the boy, especially when a Trainer they met at a Pokemon contest asked him if he ever groomed his Pokemon?

Which things started to get really strange for Kirlia? Sure he groomed all his Pokemon, some didn't like being treated like that, especially with Blaziken who jokingly punched the trainer in the arms, earning some playful banter between the two. Earning Kirlia to sigh in happiness, seeing how friendly and close everyone was with the boy. Minun was a big attention hog, always cuddling and snuggling with their trainer. Mightyena being the protected type of the group along with getting along well with her…She will always laugh at the jokes her master will make. Saying how it is very unusual for a Dark type and Psychic type getting along.

When her time came for the grooming she was in haven! The way his smooth hands brush against her green like hair, along with softly rubbing her sensitive horns causing the Kirlia to moan in bliss and blush when the groomer told him that massaging her arms, legs and body will also do wonders for the Pokemon. Boy, with his skilled hands she agree especially when his hands reach near her chest area. She was afraid if she might scare the boy if he felt her nipples hardening, but was glad that his hands were only on her sides. Though she couldn't help but let the blush come and stifling her moans…She couldn't believe that she was feeling this great with his hands roaming on her sides and her skinny ballet legs. She would wish that it will never end. Though alas, since he was a Pokemon trainer they won't likely get the same feeling again or grooming.

Though Gardevoir remember the most terrible event that ever happen…When her trainer fell ill and the nearby town was nowhere in sight. While also being the only Pokemon left that isn't fainted from battling, she stood by his side all that day…Running towards the river side dipping some leafs into the water, soaking it enough to cool down his temperature and fever. How she knew to do this? She went inside the boy's mind and looked for any indications how to cure his fever. In turn she was glad and happy that she was successful to find the right memory in the boy's mind. She had to admit to herself that her master's mother was beautiful along with being very caring and nice to everyone from the boy's memory.

It was very difficult for her to keep her master well and healthy, since some of the berries she was looking for weren't in season. Along with the fact that some wild Pokemon were also foraging for food, especially difficult to fight back against them since she was only Kirlia and some of the wild Pokemon were bug types that made battling difficult…

But what she vividly remembered the most was when she kissed him! She actually kissed him on the lips and enjoyed it fully, while also activating her evolution to Gardevoir. Now she isn't quite sure if the kiss is what caused her to evolve or the experience she gain from battling some of the Pokemon that were nearby. But she didn't care since all she could care about that moment was the passionate kiss she gave her trainer that day. From then on he never knew who was the one that kissed him or who it belonged too. After recovering from his fever along with hugging the newly evolved Gardevoir in a tight embrace as she was glad that her chest has gotten bigger from all those grooming she had him do to her as Kirlia, especially near her chest.

Xxx

She quickly shook out of her thoughts and let out a small sigh as she just looked down at the carpeted floor of the Trainer's room of the Pokemon center. She couldn't believe how far they gotten in their journey…This was the last gym badge that her Master needed before entering the Pokemon League, where all of the most strongest and toughest of all Trainers will attend too. And dare she say that it was that time for her again…Being in heat and she really needs to get rid of that itch and know that no Pokemon will ever get rid of it for her, for the reason is? She wants her master and does she want him badly!

Over the past months her body has been gradually changing since her master haves been feeding her some Pokeblocks…A weird pokeblock that was giving to him by a girl who heard news about his feet over the gym leaders. Along with the girl giving him a recipe paper for how to make the Pokemon like food, which the changes were very noticeable to Gardevoir. Looking down at her body and smiling softly, she was glad for the changes as her figure was more slimmer, her flexibility were amazing for her species and most importantly…Her breasts were a lot bigger…Not too big though, just enough for her to close her eyes and hugged them.

During her sleep she will sometime find herself dream about her master and her doing the act in weird positions, though she wouldn't complain since she really like those ideas…Hearing her master finally turning off the shower and entering the room and heading towards the bed for going to sleep with his night cloths on, she instantly knew that if she were to battle properly for the gym battle tomorrow, she will need to get that itch out of her.

"Gardevoir, Voir!" She spoke up and shook her head, feeling dumb for not using her psychic powers to speak telepathy to him. "_Master do you want me to do the usual for when you sleep?"_ She asked through the trainer's head, which he looked up at the Gardevoir with a curious stare along with thinking through her gesture. The Gardevoir smiled brightly after seeing her master nodded his head and happily skip over to the boy and stared straight into his eyes. _"Alright Master…Get ready for a pleasurable sleep"_ she said with a hint of seduction behind her voice as she activated her hypnosis attack.

*Lemon warning!*

But not your typical hypnosis attack that will make anyone fall asleep from it…This was a give orders type of hypnosis which Gardevoir was pleased to see that he was finally under her trance. She clapped her hand in glee along with blushing from all the thoughts that were going through her head. _"Alright master…Can you hear me?"_ She asked and got a nod from the boy. "_Good! Now listen very well okay Master? I want you to feel very good tonight, for I wanted to thank you for oh so many weeks ever since you saved me."_ She announced, while leaning the boy down on the bed and rubbing his chest at the same time unbutton his shirt. _"For now I am been in heat for a long time and I don't want any Pokemon to make me feel that experience…But what I really want is for you to do it with me…" _She continued with the orders, feeling the heat inside of her rising to unpredictable levels along with fully getting her trainer shirt off. While he started rubbing her back up and down, as she was feeling really good and letting out small mews of pleasure and just let her commands go through the trainers head. His hands then got a bit daring by going lower and rubbing near her spine causing the Gardevoir to gasp out in little surprised and decided to get the show on the road and remove all of his clothing and started making out with him on the lips. The Psychic Pokemon was litterly letting her heat get the best of her along with taking control of mating with her trainer. Sure it took away his free will and choice. But she didn't care nor would she care! If she has too, she would do this every time when she goes into heat. Feeling his slightly build chest muscle along with breathing faster after his hands started rubbing her Pokemon like thighs making her gasp and moan out. The best thing about being a Psychic type Pokemon…Is that she doesn't need to speak with her voice without breaking contact with her trainers lips. "_OOOH Master, please do not stop…ah!"_ She moaned out loud, feeling her trainer's lips kissing the nook of her neck while still rubbing her thighs making Gardevoir pant faster with each breath, feeling her master nibbling on her neck even more. Causing her to sigh and moan. She is amazed the way his hands work their magic on her thigh's along with slipping a few fingers a little further in. Though she was a bit confused about something though? She doesn't remember giving him orders to move or massage her thighs. _"Oh master…it feels so good!"_ She spoke telepathy to him along with him turned her entire body around, and had her back lean into him. Feeling his soft human skin rub against her back, while having her move her arms up as he took off her gown like dress off her, with both breasts bouncing up and down from released along with gasping from him grabbing them tightly, sinking his fingers into her skin.

Causing the Gardevoir to moan out in pleasured along with him moving and massaging both breasts into each other, feeling how both D cups flesh will sink into his fingers. Along with leaning his head forward hearing her breathing picking up along with her white cheeks were fully red as she can't control her breathing. "_Master where…?"_ she was definitely confused over this new sensation and development…She doesn't remember giving any orders or commands through him with her psychic powers. Then her entire body shivered and felt his grip tighten even more on her breasts, pulling them by the nipples as she was trying her best not to scream out.

"You really think your hypnosis fully works on me Gardevoir?" He replied to her confused and widen stare as she was now starting to drool, after his left hand went lower and pulled off the rest of her gown off through her legs and to the floor with Gardevoir breathing started to increase as she was smiling.

_"But…Master what does…"_ She then shivered and almost lost it as his husky voice whisper in her ears with him not letting go of her right breasts, pinching the nipple and twisting it in his fore finger and thumb, while lightly rubbing her down there. Causing the Pokemon to spread her legs apart further and moaning through his touch.

"It means Gardevoir, that ever since we did that mind link as Kirlia, I have been seeing what was going through your mind sometimes…Even the erotic dreams you've been having" he huskily said while kissing her neck tenderly, biting lightly on the shoulder blades, making the female Pokemon to tilt her head lazily to the right allowing him full access to her neck, along with using her free left hand rubbing her left breast, while the other aid his hand down near her heat. She couldn't believe all this was becoming true! All those dreams she haves been getting. All the times she secretly kissed him and rubbing herself up against his body and lower area. Even watching him bathed in the shower by slowly opening the door just enough to peep through a small crevice of the bathroom and the bedroom.

Moving his hands away from her lower body and trailed it up her stomach causing her to hitch her breath, while breathing a bit faster by the light tickles along with his hand reaching in between her cleavage, using his slightly wet fingers rub on the sides of each breasts. "Well if your feelings are true for me, then mine are true for you" he announced seeing Gardevoir widening her eyes at an alarming rate, turning around to ask if that was true to only get silent by him kissing her fully on the lips along with her fluttering her eyes close from bliss and felt his tong move into her mouth, wrestling with her own. Though she wanted to hug him close to her, only to be forcing to be in that same position with his grip tightening harder on her breasts making her moan out and call out to him by the name of master.

Separating from each other from their intense kissing and making out with each other by moving their heads away. Along with Gardevoir bucking her hips and rubbing her lower body against him. Trying to clue him in and notify him that she is ready to mate along with reverting to her Pokemon tong language again. As her eyes just watch his hands pull and push her breasts together, while rubbing them against each other and pushing them up to her mouth. Which she started licking them with her tong, sucking and slurping against her nipples, as she cried out muffle moans that came out of her mouth. She was going crazy if her psychic powers weren't indication as they were vibrating against him there, that was causing her master to groan and moan along with her. But he still wouldn't let her do what she wanted and already her green luscious hair was getting sweaty, including her entire body.

"GAR, GAR, GARDEVOIR!" She moaned out along with rolling her head side to side, the pleasure and intense feelings coursing through her body was getting too much. Without warning and gasping from him suddenly rolling and switching their position, him on top of her with her facing up towards him with a shock expressing. Then screamed out when he latched his mouth on one of her breasts and started sucking the daylights out of them all the while using his teeth to chew lightly on her nipple, then did the same to the other. She couldn't hold it in and the heat inside of her was driving her nuts, as she just let out wails of her cries along with bucking up against him wanting him to finish the mating process. "GAR!" she cried out, in her language telling her master to go for it only for him to ignore her and smiled at her. He kept his process of sucking her breasts, even to the point of covering her entire breast in his saliva.

Her voice raise slightly after being flipped onto her stomach with her bottom up high in the air, she was too clouded in her lust that she didn't care what he did to her at this point and bulged her eyes and screamed feeling him finally entering her with such rapid pace that the bed was creaking and cracking from the intense speed they were going. She was in heaven and finally had her dream fulfilled and loving every moment of it.

He then picked her up and started slamming her up and down on top of him, with her grunting and wailing out with her breasts bouncing un-controllably while slapping against her chin. Then felt his hands and nails gripping onto them pinching and squeezing them, getting her to raise her voice even higher and screaming to the heavens as she came a couple of times from this position and lazily laying against her master's chest and fruitlessly trying to kiss him with him obliging to help her out with that.

He then laid her flat against the bed and started the act once again along with her hands wrapping around him, locking together along with her legs pushing him deeper into her with her bucking straight up into him. Both their entire bodies were covered in pure sweat. Even with her master after they did the act four times on the bed and were starting to feel the finale coming. "Gardevoir you ready?" He asked her with short of breaths and grunts. Seeing that Gardevoir was nowhere in sight or mind, her beautiful face staring up at him with her soft look to her eyes and smiling to him. Realizing that she finally got out of cloud nine along with being back to normal, she then leaned up to him and kissed gingerly to him on the lips. As they both were feeling the end coming near and was over before they even knew it.

Xxx

She was sleeping next to him and was still bucking up against him, since her heat was slowly dying down along with wanting to keep the act up. But knew that her master wouldn't be able to do it more and for the fact that they've been at it for about five hours straight on the bed and then continue from the bed to the shower. She finally decided to stop for the rest of the night, feeling her master shifted a bit in his sleep as his hands graze across her breast, that were still soak from the shower. Their clothes were tatter everywhere in the room. Caressing her masters cheeks and kissed him with her tong entering his mouth moaning then came to the stop. "_Good night master and thank you for the pleasurable night…My love."_ She whispered to him and giggle from her master saying love you too Gardevoir.

Grabbing and wrapping his hand fully, along with pushing herself against him with his hands on her breasts. She started to think about her future with him and smiled to herself as sleep finally consumed her and would gladly do this again…Along with more ideas of ways to enjoyed themselves.


End file.
